Momo BedWetter
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Serie de oneshots y drabbles sobre ésta pareja tan tierna. HitsuHina Capítulo segundo. Special Day. Lime. Hitsugaya ignora por completo el hecho de ser su cumpleaños, pero Momo hará todo lo posible para hacerle cambiar de opinión.
1. Inocencia

_¡Holas! Al final de tanto HitsuHina decidí hacer mi propio rinconcito de pequeños oneshots o drabbles :D ¡Sólo y exclusivamente para ellos! xD Espero que disfruteís de éste TT Es una paranoia, pero al menos creo que es entretenido XD_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_**'Inocencia'**_

- ¡Shiro-chaaaan¿Dónde te has metido?-.

La teniente de la cinco buscaba con interés al capitán de la diez, el cual no aparecía por ningún lado.

Y volvió a llamar.

- Moe..¡Shiro-chan¡Hitsugaya-kun..! Qué raro..¿no está? Pensaba hacerle probar esto..-.

_Seguro que os preguntaréis.., qué hace Hinamori metida en un disfraz del conejito Chappy con otro un poco más pequeño en sus manos.._

_Bien.., fue gracias a una de las grandiosas ideas de Yachiru..Tskk. Kuchiki Rukia y ella planearon hacer un pequeño...¿evento? Sobre ciertos personajillos.._

------------------------------------

- Te he dicho que no hacía falta Hinamori..-

Entre tanto trabajo en la División diez, contando en que la teniente, Matsumoto Rangiku, se había tomado unos días de vacaciones, se le multiplicaba al joven capitán, aunque él no notaba la diferencia de cuando estaba su teniente o cuando no.

Su amiga de la infancia, Hinamori, se había ofrecido a echarle una mano con los documentos, cosa que él se negaba.

- Deja que te ayude, anda... Últimamente estás lleno de trabajo y encima le diste unos días libres a Rangiku-san..

- Corrijo, ella misma se los puso con la excelente excusa de que tiene demasiado estrés con el trabajo.._A ver en qué se esfuerza esa mujer.._ -.Hinamori empezó a arrebatarle algunos documentos para empezar a ordenarlos y hacérselo más fácil a Toushiro. Él, al ver su cabezonería, suspiró y lo dejó estar.-

La chica se encontraba sentada frente a Hitsugaya, estaba muy metida en aquellos papeles, pero en cambio él no conseguía concentrarse. Habrá dado gracias por que Matsumoto fuese su teniente, no por la ayuda que pueda otorgarle, cosa que no hace, sino que si Hinamori estuviese en el lugar de Rangiku, todo sería un desastre para él. No podría concentrarse lo suficiente teniéndola a ella delante y más aún ni se imagina lo que pudiera pasar en cuanto se les encomendara una misión, no podría concentrarse en su oponente sabiendo que Momo estaría cerca y podría ser atacada aunque supiera con creces que ella se sabe defender. No puede evitar pensar en que le podrían hacer algo malo, esa manía de preocuparse y de sobreprotector que tiene hacia ella como si de su padre se tratara. Aunque él se da cuenta de que ese no es el problema.

- ¿Hitsugaya-kun? .-El chico se sobresaltó al ser sacado de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás como ausente..-

- Ah.., no es nada. Venga, quiero tener esto terminado antes del almuerzo.- Contestó disimulando su nerviosismo. Sólo estaban ellos dos en la oficina.-

- ¿Seguro? Te noto algo tenso.. -Se acercó aún más posando frente contra frente comprobando temperatura alterando aún más al chico.- Vaya, al parecer no tienes fiebre..-

- ¡Pues claro que no! -Dijo bruscamente alejando su rostro del de Hinamori.-

- Jo.., no deberías ser tan arisco... .-Hitsugaya miró disimuladamente a la chica, notando que llevaba algo colgando en su mano derecha.-

- ¿Qué es eso Hinamori? .-Preguntó curioso y así aprovechar para cambiar de tema.-

- Ah..¿esto? .-Alzó entre sus manos un pequeño muñeco colgado en una pequeña cadena plateada.- Es un llavero del conejito Chappy, me lo dio Yachiru-chan¿a qué es mono? .-Hitsugaya puso los ojos en blanco al ver tal cursilada.-

- Hinamori...¿aún sigue gustándote ese conejo tan hortera? Recuerda que tienes...

- ¿Demasiada edad? .-Interrumpió.- ¿Tanto aparento? Moe.., Shiro-chan¿qué mas da? Mira a Kuchiki-san..-.

- _Compadezco a Byakuya por tener una hermana así..._

Decidió no empeorar el asunto, cada cual puede hacer lo que quiera y más tener sus propios gustos, aunque él pensara que era una horterada aquel conejo. ¿Qué tenía de especial para que casi todo el personal femenino lo adoraran demasiado? Se preguntaban más de una vez cada chico del Sereitei.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la oficina por completo. Hinamori prosiguió ordenando documentos mientras que Hitsugaya observaba los papeles que tenía delante algo pensativo. La chica seguía siendo algo inocentona e infantil, pero para el pequeño capitán era lo que más le agradaba de ella.

Hasta que rompieron el silencio.

- ¿Hinamori fukutaicho? -.Se oyó decir desde detrás de la puerta corredera.-

- Sí, adelante. -.El hombre abrió la puerta inclinándose ante ellos mostrando respeto.-

- El capitán Aizen dijo que estaría aquí, quiere verla en la oficina. -.Anunció.-

- Ah, está bien. Enseguida voy.. -.Al irse, Hinamori sonrió a Hitsugaya con resignación. Tendría que dejar para otro momento lo de ayudarle con el papeleo.- Lo siento, Hitsugaya-kun, tengo que irme, si puedo vendré más tarde a ayudarte.-

- Tsk, no hace falta que vengas...Momo-moja-camas..-.Dijo en un susurro tras haber abandonado la chica la oficina.-

Al fondo se escuchaban voces, inconfundibles para el capitán de la diez, una de ellas era la teniente de la undécima división, Yachiru. Hitsugaya, sabiendo que Hinamori salió de la oficina sólo hace unos segundos, no pudo remediar entre abrir la puerta y observar. Tan sólo alcanzó a ver a Yachiru llevándose consigo a Hinamori rápidamente. ¿Qué estaba planeando ésta vez? Se preguntaba el peliplateado.

Últimamente notaba muy hiperactiva, más de lo que suele ser, a la teniente de la once. También se le veía comentar algo con Kuchiki Rukia, cada vez que le decía algo de lo que quiera que fuese, se le iluminaba el rostro.

Después de haber acabado por fin con los informes, Hitsugaya decidió ir a almorzar y tomar un descanso. Por el camino hacia el comedor se encontró de nuevo con Hinamori, así que a petición de ella decidieron ir a comer juntos. Añoraba aquellos días en los que estaban algo más unidos.

- Jopé Shiro-chan, hay que comer de todo.. -.Regañaba Hinamori al chico por no querer comer la verdura.- Venga, abre la boca, di "Aaaah".-

- Ni de coña..., si algo no me gusta, no tengo porqué comerlo.. -.Dijo apartando el tenedor de Hinamori que iba directo a su boca.-

- Si no te lo comes no crecerás, Hitsugaya-kun... -.El joven la miró algo molesto por el comentario.-

- Mira quién fue a hablar.., no hace falta comer de eso para crecer..¡y deja de criticar mi estatura! Tú estás más delgada que yo. su tenedor y se lo metió a ella en la boca.-

- Hmmm...-.Infló los mofletes molesta, pero lo dejó estar, no quería discutir con él sabiendo lo cabezota que es.- ¡Ah! A otra cosa Hitsugaya-kun¿me harías un favor? -.

- ¿Favor? -.Repitió.- ¿Qué clase de favor? -.Hinamori sonrió de oreja a oreja, cosa que al chico le pareció sospechoso.- ¿Hinamori..?

- Quisiera que te probaras un traje bastante majo, seguro que estás genial¿lo harías? -.Se le iluminó el rostro con solo de pensarlo. Hitsugaya dudaba.-

- ¿Qué clase de traje es¿Y para qué quieres que me lo ponga..? -

- ¡Es bastante elegante y gracioso¡Yo también me pondré uno y estaremos a juego! -.Hitsugaya empezó a sudar..¿Estar a juego¿Qué clase de traje se trataba?-.

- Vale...¿y se puede saber para qué...? -.Hinamori se levantó de su asiento interrumpiendo al chico.-

- ¡Genial¡Ésta tarde te lo hago probar! -.Dicho ésto, la chica se fue del lugar con la mirada iluminada. Hitsugaya se quedó con la palabra en la boca.-

- _Tskk..,_ _mujeres..._

Llegada la tarde, Hitsugaya seguía en su oficina, pero ésta vez leía un libro como entretenimiento. Ahora que no estaba Matsumoto había más tranquilidad y se podía leer sin interrupciones. O al menos eso creía.

Alguien entró a la oficina cantarinamente, el chico que estaba sentado en el sofá se giró para ver quién osaba interrumpir su tan anhelada tranquilidad. No tardó en distinguir de quién se trataba, tan sólo ver su tan dotada delantera hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

- ¿Matsumoto...¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estabas de "vacaciones". -.Diciendo con sarcasmo ésta última palabra. Matsumoto se acercó a él y lo abrazó cariñosamente, aunque el pobre Hitsugaya estaba siendo invadido por su enorme pechonalidad.- ¡M-Matsumoto¡Suéltame!

- ¡Ahh, taichoo, esque le echaba taanto de menos..! -.Al ver que el pobre casi era asfixiado, optó por apartarse y dejar que cobre el aliento.- Lo siento, taicho, no lo puedo remediar..

- _Algún día acabará conmigo... _-.La mujer se fijó en el reloj y rápidamente se fue hacia la puerta.-

- ¡Taiichoo, volveré más tarde¡Ah, antes de irme! Mire, me lo dio Yachiru-chan. Lo iba entregando por todo el Sereitei. -.Hitsugaya empalideció al leer el pequeño "anuncio" de lo que sería.- ¿Taicho?

- _Hinamori..._ -.Susurró molesto.- ¡Matsumoto, si ves a Hinamori, dile que no estoy! -

La mujer asintió sin entender y se marchó de la oficina. El susodicho _anuncio_ se trataba de un evento sobre el conejo más famoso del Sereitei, con el pato inclusive, organizado por Yachiru y Rukia. Lo que más le aterraba a Toushiro era el apartado de fotos, y era tener que disfrazarse del conejito Chappy o del pato Yuki para hacerse una foto y _tenerla de recuerdo_. Lo peor era que cada foto que se hagan la colgaran en un panel para que todo el mundo puedan contemplarlas, eso era lo que más le aterraba. Cuando a Hinamori se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien se lo saque, aunque lo que él intentaría sería evitarla hasta que se le ocurriera algo, de ninguna manera pasaría por tal vergüenza.

- _'¡Es bastante elegante y gracioso!' _-.Recordó.- _Si claro.., elegante, lo de que es gracioso me lo creo, si me lo pongo no quiero ni pensar en las carcajadas que se escucharían por todo el Sereitei..._

Se esucharon pasos que se acercaban hacia la oficina, Hitsugaya comenzó a sudar y se le empalideció el rostro creyendo en si fuera Hinamori. Al escuchar un irreconocible '_Shiro-chan'_ no tardó ni dos minutos en esconderse, concretamente, debajo de su escritorio.

- ¡Shiro-chaaaan¿Dónde te has metido?-.

La teniente de la cinco buscaba con interés al capitán de la diez, el cual no aparecía por ningún lado.

Y volvió a llamar.

- Moe..¡Shiro-chan¡Hitsugaya-kun..! Qué raro..¿no está? Pensaba hacerle probar esto..-.

Al notar que no seguía llamándolo pensó que se había rendido y se había largado. Al salir de debajo de la mesa, alguien entró de repente sin darle tiempo a volverse a esconder.

- ¿Taicho¿Qué hace ahí? -

- ¡Matsumoto..¿Otra vez? -

- Ah, esque se me había olvidado una cosa. -.Se acercó a una vitrina y sacó una botella de sake.- ¡Aquí estáas!

- Tsk.., Hinamori es capaz de volver si te vió venir hacía aquí.., recuerda lo que te dije.. -.Decía inseguro de que Matsumoto lo hubiera escuchado, pero estaba algo distraída con la botella de sake.-

Y volvieron a tocar la puerta. Hitsugaya al ver la silueta que se hallaba detrás, dedujo que se trataba nuevamente de Momo que había vuelto al ver a Rangiku, el chico maldecía su mala suerte, se escondió nuevamente haciendo señas a Rangiku para que dijera que no se encontraba en la oficina. Pero sabiendo cómo actúa esa mujer puede ocurrir lo peor.

- ¡Ah, Rangiku-san! -.Matsumoto la observó detenidamente al verla con aquel atuendo.- Esto..., verás..

- No tienes que decir nada. -.Mostró un pequeño papel que demostraba ser el anuncio.-

- Bueno y...¿sabes dónde está Hitsugaya-kun? Prometió que se pondría esto.. -.Al ver la vestimenta, la cual se pondría su capitán, sonrió para sí y le guiñó un ojo a la chica.-

- Bueeeeno, aquí no está...-.Hinamori agachó la cabeza deprimida, mientras que Rangiku retrocedía divertida acercándose hacia la mesa de trabajo de Hitsugaya.- ¡Oh¿Pero qué está haciendo ahí debajo, taicho?

- ¡Hitsugaya-kun¿Estabas escondiéndote? -.Hitsugaya salió de debajo de la mesa algo avergonzado, pero pálido.-

- Bueeno, yo tengo cosas que hacer, que lo paséis bieeeen. -.Rangiku corrió lo más que pudo antes de que Hitsugaya le diese por sacar a Hyorinmaru y convertirla en un cubito de hielo.-

- Tsk...ésta Matsumoto..-

- Shiro-chan..., sino querías ponértelo me lo hibieras dicho desde un principio.., pero esque me hacía ilusión tener una foto contigo así.. -.Decía aún con la cabeza baja. El chico suspiró resignado y la miró de reojo.-

- Si quieres.., podemos hacer un trato. Si tanto quieres esa foto, tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga.. -.Hinamori alzó la cabeza confundida, preguntándose que será.-

Si era obvio para este capitán, no querer ver a su amiga triste y decepcionada, que se sacrificaría por ella para que estuviera feliz. Ponerse el dichoso traje de Chappy junto con Hinamori y hacerse una foto juntos, pero a condición que la guarde sólo para ella. También estaba esa razón por la que accedió, tener una foto de Hinamori vestida así, aquel lado infantil que tanto le gustaba.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Argh, no dejaba de poner el separador ese, en fin -.- Cada vez iré subiendo algún temilla sobre Hitsugaya y Hinamori :D como ahora estoy bastante pillada con esta apreja, podría aparecer más amenudo XD Bueno, como siempre quiero saber qué tal lo veis y si os ha gustado TT onegai! RR!_


	2. Special Day

¡Buenas! Me di cuenta que tenía otro HitsuHina aún no publicado xDU La verdad esque lo escribí para participar en un concurso de un foro de Bleach. Debía ser de drama o sofá lemon, yo lo hice del último u.uU

Es bastante suave, siendo el primero que hago n.nU Así que, a ver que les parece xD

¡Gracias por los reviews del anterior! n.n

* * *

_**'Special Day'**_

_El ayer es historia.._

_El mañana es misterio.._

_El hoy es un regalo.., que llamamos presente.._

La tan esperada época del año, llegada de esas fechas tan especiales en las que se pasa con los seres queridos. Ya todo estaba cubierto por una enorme capa blanca, sólo eran escasos los días para ese día tan especial, Navidad, sobre todo para los más pequeños.

En el Sereitei pasaba igual cada época del año, a excepciones de algunos y ó algunas que se montan su propia fiesta. A diferencia de éste, en el Rukongai ya comenzaron con los preparativos, las decoraciones de navidad y pensando en el banquete de Noche Buena.

Definitivamente, éstas fechas eran algo especiales y tradicionales, para algunos lo eran más, para otros menos..Todo estaba alborotado en el Rukongai, pero eso no era para que ella se echara atrás, tan apegotonado de gente que empujaban de vez en cuando, aprovechando su pequeño cuerpo se introdujo entre la gente pudiendo así llegar hasta la dependienta. Se quedó por un buen rato observando los productos, decidiéndose cuál escoger y la muchedumbre no paraba de meter prisa a la chica por su tardanza.

_No le gustan demasiado las verduras.., pero si lo mezclo junto con otra cosa no debería notarlo.._

_Y al terminar, confesarle el ingrediente sorpresa..¡me muero por ver la cara que pondrá!_

_Bien, entonces..._

- ¡Niña, date prisa!

- ¡No vamos a estar aquí todo el día!

- ¡Ah¡Gomen¡Enseguida acabo! - Recogió su recado haciendo una reverencia y se alejó de la enorme cola. Suspiró aliviada observando la bolsa mientras caminaba hacia la siguiente tienda -

_Veamos.., también le gusta tomar algo de té..., la tarta está lista, algo pequeña pero es bastante sólo para dos.._

_Y su regalo.._

Justo en ese instante, alguien se acercó desde atrás posando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, la cual dio un respingo al acto. Jamás se imaginaría encontrarse con ellos allí, y mucho menos juntos.

La chica que iba con ellos tenía que tener siempre la voz de la razón.

- ¡Hina-chaaaan! - Saludó alegremente la pequeña teniente de la once, se encontraba encima de uno de sus acompañantes -

- ¡Ah, Yachiru-chan! - Hinamori miró a ambos chicos, se extrañó verlos juntos - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- La teniente quiere comprar...golosinas...¡Y deja de pintarme la calva!

- Es decir.., porquerías, los niños no saben comer otra cosa - La pelirosa se lanzó hacia Yumichika en plan de dejarlo como Ikkaku, _calvo_ - ¡Ah¡Suelta mi preciosa cabellera, mocosa!

_Me pregunto cómo sobreviven cada día estando en la misma división.._

_Será mejor que me de prisa si quiero terminarlo.._

- Esto...

- ¡Ah, Hina-chan! Hoy es el cumple de Yuki-chan¿verdad? - La teniente de la once sacó de entre sus ropas una hoja de papel doblado por la mitad y se lo tendió a Momo - Esto es para él, últimamente no lo veo mucho y como sé que estás muy unida a él quisiera que se lo entregases por mí¿sí? - Hinamori cogió el papel y lo observó con detenimiento, se trataba de un dibujo hecho por ella, cada vez estaba mejorando en ello -

- ¿El cumpleños del Capitán Hitsugaya? La verdad esque es un poco antipático, siempre tiene la cara larga..

- Bastante soso, debería cambiar esa cara de amargado y sonreír más, así sólo conseguirá que le salgan arrugas o peor, que envejezca más rápido. -

- ¡No os metáis con Yuki-chan¡En el fondo es bueno!

- Está bien, se lo entregaré. - Mostró una leve sonrisa ante aquella pelea de _hermanos_. - Debo irme, que os vaya bien.

- ¡Dale recuerdos a Yuki-chan y felicítale de nuestra parte! - Gritaba a lo lejos la pelirosa dejando algo aturdidos a Yumichika e Ikkaku por su _sonora_ voz. -

El Seireitei estaba más tranquilo desde que se resolvió el conflicto sobre Aizen, desde que pasó aquello habían transcurrido tres años. Por falta de capitán en la división cinco, eligieron por votaciones y Abarai Renji fue proclamado el nuevo capitán y a su vez, Kuchiki Rukia pasó a ser teniente de su hermano mayor, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Sino fuera por Toushiro, que hizo ver a la joven teniente lo que en realidad planeaba su _querido_ capitán, ella aún lo seguiría ciegamente. Descubrió que su pequeño amigo siempre estaría ahí para apoyarla, sobre todo protegerla.

_Un amigo que siempre estará ahí siempre que se le necesite.._

Abrió la puerta corredera sigilosamente, asomó su cabeza observando que no hubiera nadie dentro, comprobado ésto, entró en el interior aliviada y cerró la puerta igualmente. Pero, no se percató de que justo había alguien detrás suya, algo molesto con un tic en el ojo derecho.

- ¡Hinamori..¿Dónde has estado? - El corazón de la chica dio un respingo, se volteó lentamente observando al susodicho -

- Ah.., Abarai-kun... - Dijo algo nerviosa - Eh..¿qué tal?

- ¡Abarai Taicho! - Dijo en un tono soberbio demasiado orgulloso de su rango - No me tomes como a Hitsugaya..

- Ah, lo siento, no logro acostumbrarme.., esque verás, hoy es el cumpleaños de Hitsugaya-kun y.. - Por la expresión de la chica, sonrió pícaramente -

- Ya entiendo.., has estado todo el rato con él¿eh? Si ya sabía yo que..

- ¡NO! Quiero decir.., no es verdad, estuve comprando algunas cosillas y..debo terminar su regalo.. - Volteó la mirada hacia un lado con el ceño fruncido - Verás..., esque..

--

_- ¡Shiro-chan¡Pasado mañana es tu cumpeaños¿Qué quieres que te regale?_

_- ¿Nh..? - El chico miró de reojo el calendario de la oficina para confirmar el día - ¿Ya es dieciocho...?_

_- ¿Cómo¿No te habías dado cuenta?_

_- Tsk.., de todos modos no es que sea un día tan especial que digamos.., es como otro cualquiera.. - La chica empalmó sus manos contra el escritorio del chico molesta -_

_- ¿¡Cómo que un día cualquiera¡Que sólo ocurre una vez al año, Hitsugaya-kun! - En ese instante, la teniente de la diez entró a la oficina y se quedó mirando a ambos -_

_- Parece que no llego en buen momento, luego vuelvoo. - Hinamori le envió una mirada penetrante, indicando de que se quedara - ¿Hinamori-kun?_

_- ¡Al ser el cumpleaños de Hitsugaya-kun, se debería hacer aunque sea una pequeña fiesta¿No crees Rangiku-san? - Decía sin apartar la mirada del chico -_

_- ¿El cumpleaños del capitán? Vaaaya¡ya se nos hace un hombre¡Tome mi regaloo! - Le propinó un beso a distancia para luego salir de la oficina - _

_- Piérdete..._

_- ¡Decidido¡Yo me encargaré de todo! - El peliplateado miró incrédulo a la chica, la cual ardían sus ojos dispuesta a hacer lo que sea. Hinamori se dirigió hacia la puerta y miró por última vez al chico - ¡Tú espera a pasado mañana! Ya verás, Shiro-chan. - Dicho ésto, dejó sólo al chico en la sala con la palabra en la boca -_

_- Es Hitsugaya Taicho..._

--

La chica se empeñó en que debía de hacerle pasar una buena noche de cumpleaños, recuperando aquellos días en el Rukongai.

Solos él y ella. Hitsugaya y Hinamori. Hacerle entender que un cumpleaños es muy diferente a los demás días, se pasan con los amigos y hablan de los viejos tiempos. Pero claro, él siempre tenía la típica excusa _"No me gusta el alboroto.."_ y se cerraba en su despacho rodeado de montones de papeles.

Pero ésta vez Hinamori conseguiría hacerle pasar un rato agradable y entretenido. Como aquella vez en el tejado de la división, sin contar que cierto individuo se encontraba entre ellos.

Si antes bien podía atacar al chico por su punto débil, _su estatura_, ahora sólo le quedaba el _Shiro-chan_. Toushiro había crecido considerablemente casi alcanzando a Byakuya. Lo que se puede cambiar en tan sólo tres años.

Hinamori también había cambiado, además de haber crecido, su figura había dado el aspecto más adulto y se dejaba el cabello suelto más amenudo.

_Tal vez sea el deseo de cambiar de parecer y llamarse la atención mútuamente..._

El nuevo capitán escuchó con detenimiento a Hinamori, comprendió lo que pasaba e hizo la vista gorda por esa vez. Después de todo, la chica cumplía siempre con sus obligaciones, podría decirse que hacía más que el propio Renji.

Así que, agradeciendo la comprensión de su nuevo capitán, se fue a su habitación a terminar con el _regalo _que le daría a Hitsugaya esa misma noche.

_Veamos, espero terminarlo antes de la noche, a las nueve comenzaré a prepararle la cena.. _

_Y.._

_Que sea lo que Dios quiera.._

_Espero que no pase como pasó con el pastel.._

Si nunca en su vida había hecho un pastel, ese día le hizo pasar una tarde de mil demonios. Tuvo que volver a hacerlo más de una vez, había veces que no cogía forma, cuando porfin lo consiguió notó que le salió demasiado dulce.

Lo peor de todo, es que el capitán de la diez andeaba por esos lares y tenía que tener siete ojos para que no se colara y la pillara, aunque la chica sabía que sospechaba algo al verla toda llena de harina.

_La joven impidió el paso a Toushiro que se disponía a hacerse un té, él la miraba de arriba a abajo incrédulo por las pintas que llevaba. Tenía un pañuelo en la cabeza y un delantal, pero sobre todo, llena de harina y restos de nata y chocolate sobre la cara._

_- ¡Alto ahí¿Adónde vas Hitsugaya-kun? - El chico ahora que bien podía mirarla desde arriba, además de forzarla a dejarle entrar, se limitó a observarla divertido por su aspecto - ¿Qué pasa..?_

_- Sólo quería hacerme un té¿es que está prohibido?_

_- Esque no va a ser posible.. - En ese momento un leve aroma a chocolate venía de la cocina, lo que le llamó más la atención a Hitsugaya -_

_- ¿Qué estás preparando? Huele a chocolate.. - Hizo un intento en poder entrar pero ella era un gran obstáculo -_

_- ¡Ni hablar¡Por favor, vete Hitsugaya-kun! No es nada que te interese..., de verdad.. - Decía agachando la cabeza tímidamente intentando que el chico por fin la dejara terminar con lo que estaba haciendo -_

_- Si, ya... Está bien, me voy. - La chica alzó la mirada sorprendida, a lo que Toushiro pudo fijarse que llevaba resto de chocolate en la cara, era un desastre. Antes de marcharse a su oficina, le quitó con un dedo una mancha de chocolate de la cara y se lo atrajo a su boca dejando algo más aturdida a Hinamori - Hmhp..., no está mal.. - Antes de que ella le respondiera, ya se había ido, posó su mano en la mejilla en que le había quitado el chocolate y sonrió para sus adentros -_

-----------------------

Aquel día todos habían sido mucho más atentos con Toushiro, como si fueran a conseguir algo portándose mejor con él y quitándole más trabajo, eso incluía a la teniente Matsumoto Rangiku, por lo que el chico sabía que tramaba algo o era por el simple hecho de ser su cumpleaños. En ese momento deseó que siempre fueran así, de seguro todo iría mucho mejor.

Al ver que no tenía nada que hacer decidió ir a cenar un poco antes, ya que todos le hacían el trabajo... _por esa vez_.

Llegada la noche siempre refrescaba más el ambiente, todo cubierto de nieve, hacía bastante frío pero se estaba bastante bien, por lo menos para _él_.

El tic tac del reloj, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Nada conseguía distraer su atención, tan sumida en aquel obsequio que debía acabar antes de la hora prevista.

- ¡Ya está¡Por fin lo terminé! - Alzó la prenda observándola victoriosa, para luego abrazarla con inmenso cariño - Ahora solo falta que a Shiro-chan le guste..

Se escucharon pasos que se aproximaban hacia su habitación, de repente se logró ver a través de la puerta, la silueta de una persona irreconocible para la chica. Observó el reloj apresuradamente dándose cuenta de la hora que era, se había entretenido en terminarle el regalo de cumpleaños que ni siquiera echaba cuenta de lo tarde que era. Así que, salió inmediatamente en busca del chico antes de que se le adelantara y le echara a perder el plan.

- ¡Hitsugaya! - Gritó abriendo la puerta de su habitación bruscamente, miró a un lado y allí estaba él, parado en el sitio y se volteó hacia ella. - ¿Adónde vas..?

- ¿Nh..¿Qué ocurre? Sólo iba a cenar algo...

- ¿Ehh? Pero... - Él la miró sin entender, se estaba comportando de una manera extraña, aunque ella no es la única, toda su división estaba igual. Pero para que Hinamori se comportara así es que estuviera tramando algo, lo que le hizo pensar en lo que dijo hace unos días atrás _"¡Tú espera a pasado mañana! Ya verás, Shiro-chan." _ -

- ¿Hinamori?

- ¿Podrías esperar en tu oficina, porfavor? Vuelve a tu habitación dentro de media hora¿de acuerdo? - Decía suplicante haciéndole una reverencia. El chico la miraba confundido, pero hizo caso y dio media vuelta hacia su oficina. -

La verdad, el comportamiento de Hinamori le parecía divertido al chico, sabía con creces que ella estaba intentando hacer algo por su cumpleaños, sabía lo cuán cabezona que era, que si se propone algo lo consigue y ésta no sería la excepción, recordando aquella vez toda llena de nata y chocolate, que estaría haciendo un pastel y esperaba impaciente a que fuese la hora para ir a su habitación y ver la sorpresa que le tenía preparado.

_Creo que ya va siendo hora.._

- ¿Capitán¿Adónde va?

- A cenar..

- ¿Eh¿Pero no había cenado antes? - Ante tanto interrogatorio de su teniente optó por ignorarla y dirigirse hacia la puerta para salir - ¿Capitán?

- No es asunto tuyo.. - Dicho ésto dejó a Matsumoto sola en la oficina junto con algunos oficiales, se miraron sin entender qué le pasaba su capitán. -

- Joo, debería confiar más en mi.. - Miró a cada uno de los presentes pensativa. - Ey¿queréis jugar a un juego muy divertido?

Hacía tiempo que no tenía una oportunidad de quedarse a solas con ella, el saber lo que ha estado haciendo para _prepararle _esa pequeña _fiesta_ de cumpleaños le ponía de buen humor. Le divertía su comportamiento, intentando evitar que él le pillara en su _plan_, como con lo del pastel y ésta vez rogándole a que vaya a cierta hora su habitación. La encontraba... ¿adorable? Hinamori aún seguía siendo esa chica que, por muchos años que pasen, siempre será igual de inocenteona y dulce, amable con todo el mundo.

Cada paso que daba le parecían eternos, no sabía porqué, pero sentía nerviosismo en su interior, sería el hecho de pasar un buen rato con ella esa noche, como los viejos tiempos, recuperando cada recuerdo que compartió con ella.

_Como los viejos tiempos.._

Cuando por fin llegó, se quedó por unos minutos delante de la puerta. Se humedeció el labio varias veces algo nervioso, tocó la puerta decidido esperando a que ella le diera permiso para entrar. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Extrañado, volvió a llamar, pero tampoco dio señal, por lo que abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, por si se había quedado dormida, que capaz era. Abrió los ojos como platos, fijó su vista en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, no esque fuera un gran _banquete_ pero parecía tener buena pinta y más si se tiene hambre, todo bien colocado y decorado acompañado de una pequeña vela en el centro de la mesa dando luz a la habitación. No podía creer lo que veía, echó un vistazo por toda la habitación y no veía a Hinamori y se extrañó. La llamó varias veces sin obtener respuesta, de repente escuchó pasos aproximándose y el crujido de la puerta.

- ¿Shiro-chan? Vaya, ya estás aquí. - Cerró la puerta tranquilamente ante la mirada atónita del chico, se acercó hacia la mesa y colocó algo que tenía en manos. - Perdona¿te he hecho esperar? Se me olvidó traer esto, vaya despiste. - Decía entre risas, abrió el paquete y sacó una pequeña tarta. El chico se sentó junto a la mesa sin decir algún que otro comentario, solo la escuchaba y no apartaba mirada de ella. - No es gran cosa, ya que sólo somos dos, pero espero que te guste.

Hitsugaya no dijo nada y se dispuso a comer lo que había preparado Momo para él. Ese silencio inquietaba a la chica, pensando en que algo no marchaba bien. Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba el lugar, tan sólo los iluminaba la luz de la pequeña vela de la mesa. Sacudió su cabeza negativamente intentando olvidar los malos pensamientos, cada vez se ponía más nerviosa y más sabiendo que lo había preparado ella. Así que, imitó al chico y se puso a comer, intentó sacar tema para que no hubiera tanto silencio, lo que le resultaba tan incómodo.

- Hitsugaya.. ¿qué tal¿Está bueno..?

- Hmph.. - Seguía comiendo indiferente, escuchaba, pero hacía como si no lo hiciera. -

_¿Qué le ocurre¿Hice algo malo..?_

- Has mejorado..Momo - Dijo al fin al terminar de comer, clavó sus ojos en los de ella sin perder su seriedad, ella lo notó y bajó su mirada algo nerviosa. De repente chocó sus manos a señal de haber recordado algo. -  
- ¡Ah¡Pero qué tonta¡Se me ha olvidado tu regalo en mi habitación! Un momento, voy a por él. - Dispuesta a levantarse para irse, Hitsugaya le agarró por el brazo impidiéndoselo y la atrajo hacia sí - ¿Hit...sugaya-kun..? Debo..

- Shh.., tú eres mi mejor regalo.., el que estés aquí es el mayor regalo que me hayas podido hacer..

Sus mejillas se encendieron por tales palabras, el corazón le iba a cien y más teniéndolo tan cerca. Cada vez se le acercaba más, hasta que por fin podían sentir la respiración de ambos.

- Shiro-chan...yo..

- Shh, no tengas miedo.., sabes de sobra que nunca te haría daño..

Y por fin sus labios se unieron en un intenso beso, y la fue atrayendo hacia el futón que tenían cerca sin romperlo. La chica reconoció que se sentía atraída por él desde hacía tiempo, pero estaba ciega por Aizen y no podía darse cuenta de quién le importaba de verdad. Y ahora que ha crecido podría haberle dicho sus sentimientos, pero al parecer él se le adelantó.

Se separó un poco de ella para recuperar el aliento sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Hinamori se inclinó un poco hacia él acercando su rostro al de Toushiro sin dejar de tener las mejillas sonrosadas. Iba acercando su mano al rostro del chico temerosamente, le temblaba, pero esta vez era la timidez, nunca había hecho nada parecido y ahora estaba algo tímida ante él.

Hitsugaya lo notó y colocó la mano de ella en su rostro suavemente indicándole que no pasaba nada. Momo sonrió tranquila y le propinó un corto beso para después ir recorriendo su cuello lentamente. Sin dejar de hacerlo trataba de quitarle la prenda. El chico sonrió divertido y la arrastró de nuevo al futón dejándola totalmente a su merced. Ahora fue él el que sin dejar de besarla, trataba de quitarle el haori. Cuando por fin pudo despojarle de la prenda, la deslizó por los hombros de la chica suevamente.

Dejó sus labios para ir recorriendo la piel desnuda de la chica que había dejado, haciendo estremercer a la chica por el acto. Hinamori notó que bajaba aún más y puso sus manos sobre su pecho. Él la miró extrañado y se apartó un poco de ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Bueno.., verás..

- Si no estás preparada.., lo entenderé. Nunca haría nada que no quisieras..

- No.., no es eso.., esque..

Hitsugaya observó que se tapaba el pecho, llevaba sujetador. Lo cuál pensó que le daba verguenza desnudarse completamente ante él. Le sonrió dulcemente y le besó para luego mirarla con intensidad.

- No pasa nada, todo irá bien..

La chica sonrió con timidez y ayudó a Hitsugaya con el sujetador abrazándose a él, mientras ella intentaba nuevamente quitarle su haori, lo cual lo consiguió. Se apartaron un poco observándose, sentados uno frente al otro. A ambos se le encendieron las mejillas al verse, mas a él por verla semi desnuda, la vela ya se había apagado y tan sólo les iluminaba la luz de la luna que reflejaba. Podía notar lo mucho que había crecido Hinamori y cuánto se había desarrollado. De ninguna manera se podía comparar con su teniente Rangiku, pero él las prefería así, como ella.

De repente, Hinamori comenzó a quitarse el hakama para estar un poco más _libre_. Hitsugaya la volvió a tumbar y siguió por donde se quedó hace unos momentos. Recorriendo sus redondos pechos escuchando algunos que otros pequeños gemidos de ella, luego siguió pasando por su estómago, todo lentamente. Hasta que se cruzó con un gran obstáculo.

Hinamori sabía lo que supondría y dejó que el chico le quitara su última prenda.

- Shiro-chan..

Al escuchar su nombre la observó, parecía estar algo nerviosa. Y la volvió a besar mientras se quitaba su hakama.

- Hinamori.., no te preocupes, no iré con prisas..

En ese momento la chica sintió un dolor placentero y se aferró más a él, abrazándolo. Hitsugaya iba de más lento a más rápido formando un movimiento rítmico, mientras ella apretaba las sábanas del futón con fuerza, apartó su rostro de su hombro buscando como puede los labios de él. Era un placer nuevo para ellos, y si pudieran lo volverían a experimentar de nuevo.

Se quedaron uno al lado del otro tapados con las sábanas, Momo estaba recostada sobre el pecho de él, mientras Hitsugaya acariciaba su pelo. Entonces, Hinamori se levantó de repente recordando algo, su regalo.

- ¡El regalo! No es gran cosa..pero debo ir a por él para entregártelo.. - Él la observó unos segundos y se recostó con las manos sobre la nuca. -

- No importa, mañana me lo das, me basta el que te hayas acordado..

- Jum...

- Por cierto¿qué era?

La chica le sonrió dulcemente y miró hacia el techo tumbándose a su lado. En épocas tan frías como lo era el invierno lo mejor era ir bien abrigado. Aunque para Momo fuera algo insignificante, había algo escrito en la prenda.

Era una bufanda verde y en uno de los extremos había escrito en letras pequeñas _"Shiro-chan, no cambies nunca."_

Hitsugaya ahora comprendía que un cumpleaños puede ser un día muy diferente a los demás, por supuesto ser _especial_.

* * *

Pues eso es todo… No es nada del otro mundo, más bien me interesa el argumento XD que el pequeño lemon, en fin u.u

Por cierto, quedé tercera (milagro XD)

Pensaba subirlo mucho antes, justo el día 20 de diciembre, pero se me pasó xD (sí, el cumple de Hitsu n.n) Bueno, a ver qué opinan XD

Ah! Que.., no sé qué pasa a veces que se comen frases Oo será cosa del fanfiction…


End file.
